the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yulia (prisoner)
Yulia is a former Animalian dissident and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Maned fox and is one of many vixens involved with the A.M.S. The others include: Nadezhda, Yelena, Oksana, Vasilisa, Nina, Nadia, Oksana, Romana, Radana, Nevena, Dabroniega and Pavla. She may be a dissident of the Junta but Yulia is also an agent of the A.M.S and wears a black latex bodysuit, black boots, a black leather corset and black leather gloves. Personality In her first days in the A.M.S Yulia has a large influence primarily on Lydia persuading her to turn dissidents of the Junta who are in the A.M.S into agents for the organization and also asks Olga to make reconnaissance from the A.M.S and put Lydia in charge however for some mainly Nadezhda, Yelena, Oksana, Vasilisa, Alya and Nadia are guards for the system's prison. Like some of her enemies mainly Gabriella, Louise and Abigail she starts off being hard core and fierce supporting the assassinations of Roger and Mortimer but gradually deteriorates with time. Nonetheless she loves to tease enemies so much so that enemies say she is obsessed with torment. Just as her enemies do Yulia keeps two prisoners at a time for herself treating them as her personal playthings or often keeping them tied up however she condemns some humiliation techniques. It is said that when she gets hold of enemies her prisoners are ordered to strip to their waist and she takes the shoes of those who wear footwear however what happens with these shoes is unknown though it is assumed that either the A.M.S keep them or they are confiscated when it's members are arrested and proscribed. Her gradual sympathetic side also leads to her downfall and her arrest which she willingly accepts. Though she never shows emotion in prison she is broken inside by her time in the A.M.S and her humiliation that she faced when she was proscribed, she is also seen repeatedly with her head bowed. Role Yulia serves under the A.M.S for the whole of the dictatorship also participating in the first Animalian coup alongside those who are about to become prison guards where she proves to be a worthy foe. She manages to escape from her enemies to the System and is further involved with the A.M.S until the last battle however she also is involved in baby smuggling trying to get babies out of the hospital and into the System. She manages to get about ten to twenty babies of the 1,992 babies into the System and nearly goes on having another baby out into the last battle. On her arrest the baby is taken from her and taken back to the hospital, whilst Yulia and the others are in prison the System is raided and the babies are taken back to the hospital. After the dictatorship Yulia and the rest of the Animalian military students are released from prison in the aftermath of it's second coup. As well as organizing trials for the Junta members Hunter also rehabilitates Tatyana and the rest of the A.M.S and afterwards they are taken to the Animalian Bunker and are rewarded by the Fox Junta's leader Roberto for carrying on the struggle against Mechanikat. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes